smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Equestria in Peril-The Witch Theory (By Sunlight Sparkle!)
19 (Pretty much the end) MLP-The Witch Theory You may have heard about this "Witch theory" in the roleplay "Equestria in Peril." Well, here's the theory, hoofcrafted by Sunlight herself! Here, I will debunk the common theory that the powers of the six hero ponies came from their friendship, and friendship being magic, the most powerful one of all. Now, the modern-day theory of friendship is stated like this:"When two ponies are friends, it creates a magical bond that empowers both ponies. This effect is magnified if is more than two, due to more bonds. Six ponies, for example, would have 15 bonds." However, this theory is actually proven wrong by simple history! You all likely know about the Canterlot Invasion, where a swarm of changelings invaded Canterlot, and apparently fed off the love of everypony there, with Chrysalis replacing Princess Cadance, to feed off of Shining Armor's love. But all it took was the love of a princess and a guard to cast out all of the changelings, despite there being hundreds of them! Wouldn't their love with each other be able to counteract Cadance's love? If the friendship is magic theory is true, Queen Chrysalis and the changelings should have won this battle by a landslide. Remember? That was only one bond. With hundreds of changelings, there would be tens of thousands of friendship bonds, capped off only by Dunbar's Number (About 150 friends), that is, unless they found a way to magically surpass that like Princess Twilight did, in which case there would be even more. So, what REALLY happened, and how does magic and friendship ACTUALLY work? It's actually pretty simple! It wasn't the love of Cadance that casted the changelings away at all! It was a spell created by the combined efforts of the two. We know that Shining Armor is able to create a shield and hold it up for extended periods of time, and Princess Cadance is an alicorn, that is even capable of having the first ever alicorn baby in Equestria. So, would it not be plausible that a combined spell between the two would cast them away? The blast was reported to be a sphere the same color as the barrier-What if it WAS Shining Armor's barrier? That would explain a LOT. But what about the changelings? Don't they feed off of love? Well, they DON'T. If they did, why couldn't they just feed off the love of Cadance and Shining Armor? And how can a loss of love lead to being incapable of magic? StarSwirl the Bearded was very capable of using all KINDS of magic, he is known even today as the master of magic-Nopony was ever greater at magic than he was (Except maybe Princess Twilight, but you get the point). And he didn't have, or even understand, friendship. No love, and yet could still use magic. Why wouldn't the same be the case for Shining Armor? Because they're actually feeding directly off of magic. Love isn't magic, the spells are! But what about Nightmare Moon? What about Discord? What about Tirek? Well, that power comes not from friendship, but from the Elements of Harmony. Are harmonic TRAITS magic? Absolutely not. Why would the sixth element of harmony, the one at the center of the tree, be '''magic'? Why not friendship, or unity? Because the elements are just powerful artifacts that keep Equestria in order, and power the Tree of Harmony. Nothing more. The spark in Twilight's eye was merely enough to summon the sixth element, just like the prophecy said it would. After all, the "spirits of the elements" (Honesty, Loyalty, Laughter, Generosity, and Kindness) aren't found anywhere near the Everfree, which is where the Elements had naturally resided. So, to say that they are powered by their spirits is ludicrous. The six heroes found their elements, and used their power to stop Nightmare Moon and Discord. "But Sunlight! If what you're saying is true, shouldn't the Elements had worked on Discord when Spike took Rainbow Dash's Element of Loyalty?" They actually DID work. The reason why Discord wasn't turned to stone was because the mind-controlled Discorded ponies didn't actually use their elements on Discord-Did you not forget about them being opposites? They even threw their elements away when they "failed", and we all know that all six elements must be used in unison in order for it to work. As for Tirek, it wasn't the friendship magic that stopped Tirek when he had all the magic. It was the power from the Chest of Harmony, which was unlocked by the six keys. The chest plus the elements gave the heroes new, powerful forms, and a castle. Whether the contents of the chest is a seventh element, possible the green one found in the ancient legend book about Nightmare Moon, or another magical artifact entirely is unknown, as we were unable to actually look in the chest-It was at an undisclosed, confidential location in the Castle of Friendship. Princess Twilight hid it VERY well, so that nopony could steal it. I would have looked, being Twilight's descendant and all, but the new princess pretty much stripped the castles. BOTH castles. That also means Firestorm has the chest, so Equestria is probably doomed.'' So, where DO the Elements get their power from? Let's just say that a very powerful witch is what brings them power. Princess Cadance and her ancestors, to be precise. Remember, she is the best at magic that we have EVER seen, even using it to make two ponies fall in love, and has the genetic capacity to have an ALICORN baby, a feat that was never seen in all of Equestria. Her ancestors likely had similar capabilities, especially with the Crystallings, which power the Crystal Heart. In fact, a seventh throne was discovered to exist within the castle. Perhaps it belongs to the witch? So, how did King Sombra take over, and cause the Empire to vanish for a thousand years? Well, that's a completely different theory entirely, coming soon... Goodbye, and I hope you learned the truth from this-Sunlight Sparkle If you want to reply to Sunlight, you can! Just begin your comment with "To Sunlight:", so I know it's addressed to her and not me. Otherwise, I'LL be the one to reply. As myself. And make sure your reply to Sunlight fits into the Equestria in Peril story, or at least the MLP universe. (Also, the seventh throne really belongs to Spike. Lolz) The theory was made about a week after The Fall. Sunlight got to the chest investigation a few days after The Fall, which is why it's a "new" princess. If you're a roleplayer of Equestria in Peril, you can have one of your characters be the one responding to Sunlight. Either way, make sure to respond "in-universe" if it's to Sunlight. PS:The Castle of Friendship is Twilight's castle. Category:Blog posts